


Criminal | Misha Collins

by halowingss



Series: solitude | a misha collins bookseries [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Actors, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, POV Third Person Limited, Real Life, Reality, References to Supernatural (TV), Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halowingss/pseuds/halowingss
Summary: When it turns out that her favorite actor is being hunted and tracked down because of a crime he didn't commit, Rose decides she has to do something. Slowly she grows closer to the man who she only knew because of that "stupid" tv show. But not everything is what it seems... who can she trust? The guy on the run, or her own instincts?-Started december 27th, 2018 - finished ...-





	1. prologue - every thought is fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started on Wattpad, I thought I would post it on here as well. This is my first serious project after a break from around 5 months, so I don't know how this is gonna go. Thank you in advance for reading!

_Every light is blinding_  
_Every minute lasts all day_  
_Every thought is fighting_  
_They're not falling into place_  
Nothing But Thieves - Drawing Pins

-

Darkness. Pure darkness. Every corner of his room was covered in this slumbering, sad darkness. A narrow stripe of moonlight shone through his half-closed curtains. Misha shook awake and looked around. With a shaky breath, he moved to the side of his bed and got out. He stumbled across the room, into his small bathroom and opened the tap. He splashed some water into his face and slowly, his breaths became regular, silent. "It was just a nightmare Misha, pull it together man...", he slowly whispered. Images of his previous dream flashed before his eyes. A woman. Jensen and Jared laughing at him. The woman again. Darkness and suddenly a bright light and then... nothing. Misha looked up again into the mirror and his bright, sapphire eyes stared back. A water drop that was left on his chin fell down into the sink. Misha sighed and grabbed a towel to wipe his face dry. A noise alerted him however and he stopped in the middle of his tracks. Slowly he bent down and on hands and knees, he went back into his bedroom. He reached under his bed and pulled out a little suitcase. He looked up and the small beam of moonlight shone right into the opened suitcase. A small hand pistol appeared into sight, a Clock 17. Misha grabbed a hold of it and slowly moved up. He took a look through the curtains and saw a strange car parked just a few meters from the entrance of his house. He swore and reacted quickly: underwear, passport, 2 t-shirts, car keys, water bottle. Everything disappeared in a small backpack when he realized that he didn't have much time left and slid into his jacket, still wearing his pajamas. He swore again and slid into his jeans and a clean shirt. Car doors slammed shut and he quickly tied his shoes. With one look back he walked towards the door, looking at the place he was leaving behind. He sighed and closed the door, quietly running towards his car. He got inside and heard men scream his name. A gun appeared into Misha's eyesight and he quickly started his car. "Misha Collins, stay right where you are and surrender..." Misha quickly pulled up and drove away, leaving 5 men standing in shock when he drove through the wooden fence around the cabin. His car quickly disappeared from sight and one of the men swore. "Goddamn'it... alert the boss. He has to know that Collins is still out there... looking for him."

-

When it turns out that her favorite actor is being hunted and tracked down because of a crime he didn't commit, Rose decides she has to do something. Slowly she grows closer to the man who she only knew because of that "stupid" tv show. But not everything is what it seems... who can she trust? The guy on the run, or her own instincts?

-

 **A/N: Hi!**  
**I'm not that good of a writer, but I enjoy to let my creativity flow and that's what drove me to this book. The lyrics in the beginning of every chapter inspires me, it represents either me or what the chapter is about and I try to match it with the chapter as much as possible. Misha has made such a difference for me in the past months and he's an incredible human being, that's why this book focuses on him. I hope you guys enjoy this book, I'll try to update as much as possible. Thank you in advance for reading <3**

**halowingss**


	2. chapter 1 - take this lonely heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my weird writing, I'm trying :)

_I've got a message that you can't ignore_  
_Maybe I'm just not the man I was before_  
_Take this from me, take this lonely heart_  
_'Cause I, 'cause I don't need it no more_  
_I've got a hunger you will never taste_  
_Craving a desire that won't go to waste_  
_Take this from me, take this lonely heart_  
_And I, I'm gonna make it my own_  
Nothing But Thieves - Take This Lonely Heart

-

Loud music was blaring through her speakers. Rose turned around on one foot and used her hairbrush as a microphone while yelling the lyrics to one of her favorite songs. " _I've got a message that you can't ignore, maybe I'm just not the man I was before,"_ sang Rose and she started jumping up and down. She quickly grabbed her jeans started to put them on. After the jeans were on, she grabbed a t-shirt with the text "fuck Mondays" on it. She nodded approvingly and slipped into her t-shirt.  "Rose Williams, turn it down, the neighbors are losing their shit!" Rose quickly moved over to her stereo and turned it down just a tiny bit. "I think they're more frightened by your screams mom!" she yelled downstairs and she started to actually use the hairbrush. Her long, chestnut brown hair waved like a dress around her small shoulders and she tried to fix it. Her hair was a mess, but who would care? It's not like she could trust her friends anyway. Rose sighed and a small tear fell down her cheeks. The lead singer of Nothing But Thieves sang the most painful lyrics in the song. " _Take this from me, take_ _this lonely heart_ _, '_ _Cause I, 'cause I don't need it no more_ _,"_ and another tear ran down her face. She sighed and dried her face with the palm of her hand. Her weekend had been rather lonely. She had planned to go shopping with two of her friends, but when she figured out they were talking behind her back about how "poor" Rose was, spreading lies to others, she canceled her appointment with them. Sure, they didn't have that much money, but she was not poor. Her mom did everything she could to give Rose and her brother the best they could get. After the "betrayal" of her so-called friends, Rose spent the rest of her weekend rewatching her favorite Supernatural episodes.  She had been a fan of the series for a couple years now, back when she received her present for her 13th birthday: a laptop. Her dad gave it to her and through all kinds of fansites, she discovered the Supernatural fandom. The fandom kept her going when nobody else could. She wrote fanfiction for it, made edits and was up to date with everything happening with the cast, the fans, and the conventions. When her dad left, her internet friends were there for her. Supernatural had given her things she couldn't have ever dreamed of, the show had a special place in her heart. The plot, characters, everything... Rose looked around her room, at her fanart and the posters she owned. The tears dried and she smiled.  _I'm better off without them anyway,_ she thought and she ripped the picture of her and her friends of the wall. A smiling Rose stared back at her and she sighed, before throwing it in her garbage can. 

-

She grabbed her school bag, her old iPhone and turned the stereo off. She sprinted downstairs and grabbed an apple. "Hi mom, brother," and she sat down while eating the apple. "Hi Rose, good luck with your test today!" her mother smiled at her after saying those words and Rose almost choked on her apple. "Y-yeah mom, thanks!" Her brother gave her a glare and smiled to himself. "Jim shut up," Rose whispered underneath her breath when her mom stood up to get some coffee from the kitchen. Jim nodded and slipped some of his notes to her. "These are the basics, I already had the test last week," he said quietly and smiled at her. "Ohh my... thanks? To what do I deserve you?" Rose said happily and grabbed the notes. Being in the same grade as her brother was really helpful. She took in most of the information from her brother's notes. Geography, my god. Her brother gave her a playful push. "Good luck, little sister," he whispered to her before slipping from his chair to get his shoes. "Hey! You're just 4 minutes older!" she yelled at him and her mother returned from the kitchen. "Why are we discussing your brother's birthtime?" she asked Rose and Rose quickly made something up. "Uhh... it's interesting?" she tried before her mother burst out in laughing. "Okay "future scientist", go get your shoes," she told her 16-year-old daughter and Rose laughed with her. She slipped into her old Nike shoes and went outside.

~

Around 150 miles from where Rose lived, a tired mess of dark-brown hair woke up. Sunlight shone through his windows and slowly Misha opened one of his eyes. He moaned and realized his whole bed was drenched in a layer of sweat. He sighed and opened both of his eyes. He tried to focus on his environment. He moved to another position and stepped out of bed.  _Where am I?_ he thought to himself, before realizing he was in a hotel room. Fragments of the night before came back into his mind. Drinking beer with Jared and Jensen. A woman. More beer. The hotel room. An aching pain went through his head and Misha headed towards the bathroom. He splashed water into his face and looked up into the mirror to discover a big bruise on his forehead.  _God, what happened?_ He went back into the bedroom and looked into his suitcase to find some clean clothes. He moved the suitcase on top of his bed and the movements made his pillow fall onto the ground. Misha sighed, still half-realizing what was happening and he closed his eyes. More fragments. Beer. Woman. Beer. Unknown faces. He opened his eyes and went to grab the pillow. Before putting it back into its rightful place -on top of the bed- his blood froze. Where once the pillow laid, a gun had appeared. A loaded gun. Misha frowned and grabbed the gun. Slowly he held it up to his eyes. A Clock 17. 16 rounds left. Where was that 17th round? Misha shocked and stepped back. What happened?

-

**A/N:**

**Hiya! This is the first, official chapter for my book! I hope you guys will enjoy it, so far I still enjoy my idea for this book :) Thank you for reading :D**

**words: 1119 (I'm bad)**


	3. chapter 2 - I don't wanna be like them

_So I hit my head up against the wall_  
_Over and over and over and over again, and again_  
_'Cause I don't wanna be like them_  
_I hit my head up against the wall_  
_Over and over and over and over again, and again, and again_  
Nothing But Thieves - Amsterdam

-

With a slow pace Misha realised what exactly was happening. Gun. Vague memories of the night before. Headache. Wound on his head.  _What the hell happened?_ he thought to himself. He placed the gun on top of his desk and decided he had to get dressed.  _I have to figure this out... but the panel is probably waiting and it won't take long for Jared and Jensen to notice I'm still here._ He took a deep breath while a nagging headache came up. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. He quickly stepped under the shower and washed away all of the memories of this morning. Sweat, dried blood from his forehead... just not the memories inside of his head. Misha quickly dried his body with a towel and got dressed in the jeans and the polo he just picked. He looked around his room while his dark-brown hair was still a bit wet. The gun. Gosh, he had to hide the gun. Who's gun? His own? Misha didn't know, so he did what seemed the most logical to him: he hid the gun in the drawer of his desk in the hotel room. He grabbed a pair of socks and his sneakers and headed for the hotel room door. Misha took a deep breath and grabbed some other necessary things for today: his iPhone, chewing gum, wallet... He looked up once in the mirror by the door. Tired, blue eyes stared back at him. Bags under his eyes, a bruise on his chin and a graze close to his right eyebrow.  _Good thing I don't have to do any photo ops today,_ Misha thought before finally leaving the hotel room. Confused, but awake.

~

The ride to her school didn't take longer than 10 minutes, but it was enough to make Rose nervous. Her friends hadn't messaged her over the weekend and yes, she was kind of done with them, but being left alone wasn't great either. Rose had other than her two "old" friends not really anybody, yeah sure, Adam was a great person and they shared the same interests, but it was just... different. They both liked Supernatural and shared a mutual love for Misha Collins, the actor of one of the characters in Supernatural, Castiel. Her old friend Caty used to tease her with her friendship with Adam. Adam was... kind of attractive and it was a miracle he chose to show interest in Rose. "Well, we'll see how this one goes," Rose whispered, not noticing her mother's staring glance at her. Their old Peugeot pulled up to her high school, Westenburg High in Vancouver and Rose and her brother got out. "Bye mom, have a good day!" Jim said to their mother before they walked towards the building. Once inside they both went different ways, Jim going to his chemistry class and Rose on her way to her locker. She struggled with opening her locker and once it was opened she sighed relieved. After getting her books for the first 2 hours of that Monday, she closed her locker, only to be scared by Adam standing right behind where the opened door just was. Rose made a little jumped and her math books slipped onto the ground. "Adam, are you kidding me? My God, prick," she said laughing at him and she dropped down on her knees to get her books. Adam laughed at her and she stood back up again. "My God you're a dummy Rose, I can always scare you with this simple prank". Adam's eyes glistened with tears of laughter and she gave him a playful push. "Hey, don't hurt me," Adam exclaimed and Rose smiled. "Such a pussy!" Rose gave him another push before she started to walk to her classroom. Her first class was together with Adam, so that was good. They started talking about their weekends, Adam telling her about his soccer match. She smiled and told him about her two "friends". She could tell Adam was shocked and he quickly tried to distract her, telling about the Supernatural convention that was currently going on. The next convention would be in Vancouver, Rose's hometown and she had been saving up for it for two years. It was in a week, but she had not enough money yet to actually go to the convention. It was her dream to meet Misha, Jensen & Jared, but with just meeting Misha she was alright as well. Misha had changed her life in such a good way, she didn't know what she would do if he didn't exist. He had an amazing personality, honest, kind and just in a general a good heart. Her smile reached her eyes and Adam stared at her. Rose was beautiful when she smiled and this was the first time he noticed this. He took a breath and lead her into the classroom, still talking about conventions.

-

The day flew by and Rose almost didn't notice it. She didn't encounter her two friends, which she was rather happy about. She failed her geography test but luckily Adam was there to cheer her up. Adam stayed by her side all day and after the school day had ended she sent her mother a message telling her she would be going to Adam. They arrived at his home and went straight upstairs, discussing their homework for the upcoming week. After working on their French project for about half an hour, Adam stood up to "stretch his legs". "I'll be right back and then I'll bring you home," he said smiling at her. Adam was wealthy, had his own car (he used his parents car and could actually drive very well already) and was in general just a decent guy. Rose smiled back at him and started finishing up the last part of their project. She heard Adam's footsteps going downstairs and she looked around his room. Posters of Supernatural, pictures with his family, soccer trophies... a door creaked behind her and Adam had once again appeared, holding his hands behind his back. "Adam, you ready? I have to get back home before 8 and it's already 7 right now... what's behind your back?" He smiled innocently at her and while slowly putting his hands forward again, he revealed a small package wrapped in red paper. "What's that?" Rose asked while laughing at him before unwrapping the small package. A box was revealed and Rose looked up at him, questioning his gaze. His face stayed the same and she opened the box. The first thing she saw were big, screaming letters.  _MISHA COLLINS PHOTO OP_ were the first words she recognized and a shocked look spread across her face. "You... didn't, did ya?" she yelled and a big smile spread across his face. Within a few seconds she closed her arms around his neck, hugging him so tight he almost choked. Saturday she would be meeting Misha Collins. Misha goddamn Collins.

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I suck at writing, love it.  
> words: 1220


End file.
